State of Affairs
by Katraa
Summary: It's one thing to have Joshua suddenly back in his life, but it's another to have him demand that he 'pretend' to be his Conductor, in return for helping him steal Shiki's heart. neku/shiki, josh/neku
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: **New story, going to have both Neku/ Shiki and Joshua/Neku. ....Yes. Hopefully you'll enjoy it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

chapter one: of coffee and affairs

"She's really suthin' aint she, Phones"

"Huh, what?"

"…Shiki, man. Ain't you payin' attention?"

Neku glanced up from his cell-phone and peered curiously from the school bleachers to the gym floor. Expectedly, the sports teams were still out, being cheered on. In the middle of the mess was a group of three girls. Two Neku didn't recognize, or even cared to know, but between them was Shiki. She held a flag tightly. On her face was a fixed expression of determination and school spirit. As the beat of the music increased, the black and blue flag whipped, zigzagged, and zoomed through the air, slicing invisible Noise in its path.

"Yeah, she's something," Neku agreed as he settled back in his seat, allowing his back to meet the bleachers behind him. "She's gotten really good at that."

"Hell yeah she did," Beat agreed. The teen proceeded to clap Neku on the shoulder, causing the skinnier of the two to jolt up in his seat. "Why the hell you so jumpy today, Phones?"

"It's the day before break. No one really wants to be here right now. 'sides, I didn't get much sleep last night," Neku explained as he nudged Beat's large hand off his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man."

" 'ight, jus' checkin'," Beat answered and lounged some more, propping his feet up on the vacant bench a tier lower. "You have any plans 'dis vacation?"

"Not really, no," Neku admitted. He closed his eyes and subconsciously closed his phone. "Why, do you?"

"Hah …"

"Hm?" Neku cracked open an eye and peered curiously at Beat. "What? What's that look for?"

"Nothin' …. "

"What?"

"Jus' goin' for some ramen tomorrow with Eri, 's all," Beat said quickly, waving his hands about to try and dismiss the tense air that had formed. He looked as if someone had just uttered his real name into a loud-speaker for the entire student body to hear. Not like they didn't know it to begin with, anyhow.

"…That's good," Neku decided and cast his gaze back down on his phone. "At last. I mean you guys have been flirting for what… four months now? Since the start of school?"

"Man…" Beat sighed, shoulders falling. "When you put it that way…"

Neku grinned sheepishly and began aimlessly scrolling through his contacts list.

"….What you lookin' at Phones? Textin' some girl or somethin'?"

"Huh?" Neku glanced up. When the words processed, he laughed, shrugged, and shook his head. "No, just a nervous habit I guess."

"Whatever you say. You still comin' with Shiki and I for hot chocolate after this stupid thing is over?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So I really did better today?"

"Shiki, you did amazin'!" Beat declared voisteriously and clapped her on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure that kid. That guy yous' always lookin' at noticed ya big time."

Shiki beamed, though the expression suddenly morphed into a hot blush. "W-what?" She blinked a few times before staring accusingly at her friend. "What do you mean that guy I'm always looking at? Are you… implying something?"

Neku laughed weakly from Shiki's other side. He'd be lying if he didn't suddenly feel a twinge of jealousy surface. Things always happened like that, didn't it? That's why he never allowed himself to crush and –

"Neku, you spacin' on us?"

"Huh? Oh right, sorry."

His gaze drifted to Shiki, lingering there for a few moments. The brunette hadn't bothered changing out of her colour-guard outfit. Over a pair of black leggings with a white skirt with blue strips of neon-fabric that reflected the sunlight in just the right way. Her top was of similar material, except that the background was black and white and blue strips littered it. She was festive, to say the least. Not to mention the fact that she had even purchased a new pair of glasses recently. Dark blue frames.

"Neku?" Shiki frowned and reached out to lightly tap him on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Neku assured her, snapping out of his second reverie. "Yeah, just fine. Are we there yet?"

Shiki released a small giggle and leaned playfully against him as they walked. "Unless Mr. H's café randomly decided to get up and move to the Scramble Crossing, nope!"

"I think he ate somethin' strange for breakfast," Beat piped in and scratched his head.

"Didn't eat this morning," Neku said, defending himself with a shrug but his statement was cut short when Shiki stopped dead in her tracks. "Huh?"

"Neku Sakuraba, what have I told you?" she sighed helplessly. "Breakfast is important and if you don't--!"

"Ya gonna faint or somethin'. Ya, we know Shiki," Beat sighed, shoulders hunching.

"…You didn't have it either, did you?" she asked accusingly, almost pouting. "You two are so helpless…"

"Hey, hey, we're going to be eating in a few minutes, ain't we? Don't that count for somethin'?"

Shiki cracked a bright smile at that and conceded with a nod. "Oh, I suppose," she added in for good measure. After a moment had passed, the brunette twisted her arm unexpectedly, reaching back into her purse. Her hand disappeared for a few moments, rummaging about, before producing a dark, black, stuffed cat.

"…You brought Mr. Mew with you?" Neku questioned, glancing over with subtle amusement.

"I have to go to the store after this and find some matching thread," Shiki explained, glancing down at the doll with an arched brow. "His ear is coming undone and I want to fix it before it gets any worse."

" 'ight," Beat said, though clearly wasn't all that interested, and continued walking. "Man…. Wish Eri was with us today."

Shiki passed a knowing glance to Neku, attempting to hide a giggle as well. All Neku could do was stifle a laugh. It was obvious how hopelessly devoted Break had become. He had fallen, and he had fallen _hard_. Harder than any skateboard wipe-out could be.

"So…are we splitting anything when we get there?" Shiki questioned, deciding to break the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"…And walk out broke? Sorry. Saving up for new headphones," Neku laughed and offered an apologetic shrug.

"Yea, Phones's right. Don' want empty pockets," Beat agreed and clasped Neku on the shoulder for a moment. "Good thinkin'."

After a few more moments of walking, the trio ended up outside the cozy Cat Street café. Neku was the first to head inside the establishment, holding the door open accordingly for his two friends behind him. At once, his eyes swept over the empty café. Nothing had really changed over the course of a few months. The black stools remained against the counter, the booths as empty and classy as ever, and the ambiance as 'hip' as it could be. In fact, the entire store radiated a sense of both nostalgia and new age. It was a careful, mysterious mix that Neku really had never bothered to understand. It _was_ Mr. Hanekoma's creation, after all.

"Phones!"

Neku's eyes settled on the door to the backroom. Emerging from it was the infamous café barista and owner, holding what appeared to be a box of various bags of coffee. Different brews from different places, even though the place never got business. It was funny how that worked.

"Hey, Mr. H," Neku responded, offering a wave in greeting as he, Shiki, and Beat took a seat at the counter.

"Haven't seen you kids for awhile. How've ya been?" He set the box down and leaned against the counter.

"Fine. School's a drag," Shiki answered first, a smile on her face. "Just… have to get through it and all."

"That's the spirit," Mr. H chuckled and proceeded to beam enthusiastically. "Glad to see you all have stayed friends. Warms my heart."

Beat laughed and humorously swung his arms around Shiki and Neku's shoulders, hooking around their necks, drawing them closer. "Ya man, couldn't ever get rid of these two."

Neku and Shiki shared a small laugh as Beat let go, allowing them to resume an erect position in their seats. Shiki began idly playing with her cell-phone, occasionally looking up to smile or interject into the casual conversation that had arisen. Something about not wanting to buy anything too expensive, and that they'd all just stick with normal smoothes and coffee, and no, they didn't want to try the new, extra flavor blend because it was almost double the price. The conversation drifted between monetary value to social value, to school to business, and to the future. Neku had opted to zone, just a bit, when Beat and Mr. H had gotten in a discussion about the latest spread in that magazine Beat always read – Neku never could remember the name –showing the finalists in some skateboarding competition. Zoning out was always easy with a cup of coffee in your hand and the day of school completed.

"So, Phones…"

Neku snapped out of his reveries instantly. He looked up, noticing the expectant look in the older man's eyes. He faltered, not understanding it whatsoever. "Yeah, Mr. H?"

Shiki and Beat had begun discussing amongst themselves something for a class, leaving the other two to converse. Which usually wasn't an awkward thing, but today, it was looking like it would be.

"…Huh, that's strange."

"What's strange?" Neku quirked a brow. He followed the other's gaze and curiously peeked over his shoulder. Nothing. "Uh… something wrong?"

"Nothin', just an old man going senile," Mr. H laughed hurriedly and reached out to pat Neku on the shoulder reassuringly. "Now tell me, you still interested in that art thing?"

Neku beamed, temporarily forgetting the suspicious moment from priors before. "Yeah, guess you could say I am. …Taking a few art classes, but haven't made anything really good yet."

"Keep trying. If you ever want me to glance over your work, just ask, kid," Mr. H assured with a jovial grin.

"…Thanks."

It meant more to Neku than words could express to have CAT, of all people, telling him that. Life was really starting to look up since that _stupid _game. Friends, a life, a future. Coffee, laughs ,and smiles. Not just a world of isolation and music.

"Phones…"

Neku glanced up yet again—he had begun zoning out, swirling his spoon aimlessly in his hot chocolate-when Mr. H's words met his ears. He was about to question it, wonder if anything was _really_ wrong because that look on Mr. H's face was priceless and telling, but he was cut short.

With warm breath on his ear.

"The point of hot chocolate, the last time I checked, was to drink it, not make a mess out of it, Neku."

Neku unceremoniously let go of his spoon, allowing to clatter against the inside of his coffee mug.

Shiki and Beat fell silent, passing worried looks to their friend, who had for the most part, reacted over _something_. What that something was was still up in the air.

"Uh, Neku?" Shiki began hesitantly.

"Somethin' wrong, Phones?" Beat frowned, nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Just…thought I heard something." Neku resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, and instead glared down at this hot chocolate. In fact, that little stunt had caused it to splatter politely onto his jacket. Great.

Mr. H laughed uneasily and looked away.

Neku realized it wasn't just his imagination.

"Going to ignore me after all we went through, partner?~"

Neku's teeth automatically gritted. He could ifeel/i the slight brush of soft, silver hair against his cheeks, feel the breath on his ears, cheek, neck, and _envision_ the asshole's face and—

Neku pushed himself up and out of his seat at once.

"Neku?" Shiki asked again, this time more urgent. "You okay…?"

"Just… fine," Neku grumbled, hand defensively rising to rub at his ear. "I'm going out for a bit of air. I'll be back in like ten minutes, guys."

Mr. H pretended to busy himself with work, and Beat and Shiki gave weak nods of confusion. Neku took that moment to exit the building. Once he was outside into the crisp, clean air of Shibuya, he threw his balled up fists down and glared into thin air.

"Okay, what the _hell _do you want this time?"

"And here I thought I was going to make you think you were going crazy. How disappointing."

After a few seconds, and a few misplaced sparkles of time, a form materialized a few feet in front of Neku. Possibly changing Planes, but Neku didn't want to concern himself with the details. He was done with all that mumbo-jumbo. Done with the UG and RG and all that jargon. Even those thoughts couldn't prepare him for seeing _that_ face again. His stomach plummeted and his veins coursed with fiery anger. Even after all this time, all this time, the anger remained.

"I said, what do you want?"

"…So pushy, sheesh," Joshua sighed, hands sliding into his pockets. His head tipped to the right and he surveyed Neku. "Have you been well, partner?"

"I'm sure you already know," Neku responded curtly.

"You think I stalk you?" Joshua arched a brow, hand moving to push aside his bangs. He couldn't help but emit a giggle. "I'm honored that you think that highly of me."

He was never, ever going to get used to this jerk. "Josh, just cut the crap. What are you here for?"

"Can't I just visit my favorite café?" Joshua questioned, eyes playfully batting at the enraged teen before him.

Neku scoffed. "You? No, no you can't."

"Ulterior motives aren't always there, you know," Joshua pouted. After a moment or so, he continued, shrugging absently. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Neku all but snapped, barely able to resist talking an aggressive step forward. No, he had to stay calm.

"Whatever do you mean, part—"

"You ishot/i me! And now you want to _talk_?" Neku growled, fists balling up again. "What ever happened to trusting your partner, asshole? You _lied to me! _The entire time."

"I see you're still holding that grudge of yours," Joshua noted distastefully. Another shrug proceeded. "Oh well, it'll just make this all the more difficult, but I really can't take no for an answer. Go on, get all that anger out now."

Neku opened his mouth to continue, but faltered. He wasn't going to take orders from Joshua. Not ever. "I'm done."

"Good, now we can discuss business." Another infernal giggle.

"Business?" Neku sighed and passed a look over his shoulder. "Listen, if Shiki and Beat see you out here with me—"

"They won't."

"They won't…?"

"You're just special," Joshua teased and continued on, as if not bothering to clarify that statement, "I need a favor, actually."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Really now? Are you that cold?"

"You shouldn't be talking, murderer," Neku grumbled and folded his arms to his chest defensively. "Can I just go back in with my friends? I was having a good day until you decided to screw it up."

Joshua rolled his eyes, sighing. "Honestly, you're showing your age. How naïve." He paused and pretended to think for a few moments. "No, no you can't go back in. Because the business I have with you concerns Shibuya's well-being as well."

"I swear to God, if this has anything to do with another Game… or if you're about to shoot me—"

"Trust your partner," Joshua lilted.

"Unless his name is Joshua Kiryu and he's a backstabbing jerk," Neku whispered under his breath and fixed a glare on his face. "Okay, fine. Go on. But don't expect me to agree to it."

"I'm flattered," Joshua said indifferently and went on. "The UG is without a Conductor. The Angels aren't pleased."

"Angels…?"

"What? You didn't expect there to be Angels? Honestly, Neku. You'll believe in Reapers but not Angels? How dark," Joshua cooed but went on before Neku had a chance to defend himself. "Yes, the _An_gels. The Higher Plane, more precisely. You see~ Well, they're upset that the Game is being run without a Conductor. I have no problem with it at all. In fact, I like to work alone, but they have the power to shut me down."

"How unfortunate," Neku muttered and waited for the Composer to continue on.

"If I don't present the UG with a Conductor by the end of this month, one who meets their standards, well, bye-bye to Shibuya."

Neku faltered. "…_What_?"

"Ah, now you're interested~!"

"What do you mean 'bye-bye' Shibuya. What'd you do?!"

"Neku, I just told you. Honestly, if you listened for half a second…"

"Then just appoint a Reaper or something! Don't just stand around complaining to me, idiot!" Neku all but shouted. He almost reached out to shake the Composer by the shoulders, but thought better of it. After a few seconds had passed, he sighed.

"And risk them actually doing something that'll destroy Shibuya? I'll pass. No can do, try again, Neku."

Neku frowned. "So what? You're going to be selfish and not do anything? How like you." The last part was a bit of a whisper than anything else.

"Actually, no."

"…Then what?" Not like he cared or anything. Just about Shibuya.

"I see you've taken a liken to that girl in there."

"What? That doesn't have anything at all to do with this conversation, Josh! Stay focused! This is Shibuya we're talking about," Neku growled, the urge to smash the pretty boy's face growing.

"I'll make you a deal. You be my 'Pretend Conductor' long enough to get the Higher Plane off my back, and I'll help you win her over. Composer's Oath."

Neku faltered, eying Joshua cryptically. So _that_ was what this was about. "Are you seriously expecting me to agree to that? Are you crazy?"

"Hopeful, actually. And waiting for an answer that isn't just rambling."

"I don't like her," Neku added as a second thought, though his cheeks staining a bright red didn't help his cause. "And I won't do it."

"Really? You'd want Shibuya's destruction on your back? For shame, Neku."

"Don't say it like that!"

"You're really my only hope. It'll be your fault _en_itirely, you know~ I offered you the position. Well, to play the role, anyhow."

Neku frowned. "Doesn't a Conductor have to be, you know, Dead?"

"Hm… normally, but there have been exceptions."

"…I don't want anything to do with that stupid Game, or you, anymore. Don't you get that?" Neku offensively looked away, trying to calm down, just a bit.

"Mm… mostly~ But just think, Neku, if you help me, you'll have her all to yourself. Oh what was her name? Ah yes, Shiki. Too bad she'd be dead if you refused~"

Neku sighed, lowering his gaze. If Shibuya fell, if what Joshua was saying was really the truth, then it'd all be his faults. All his friends' deaths, all the chaos, would be because he was selfish enough to refuse the position. Just because of a death-grudge. Why wasn't life fair? Why couldn't he just get the annoying jerk to go away and find someone new to harass?

"…Fine. But I swear to God, Josh, if you try _anything._"

"Mm, like what?" Joshua cocked his head to the right and brought his right hand up into the air, making a gun gesture. "Bang~?"

"Go to hell."

"Then we'll start tomorrow."

Before Neku had time to protest, a warm rush of air encompassed him. Without warning, Joshua disappeared, leaving a single, white feather behind.

Neku wasn't sure whether to be relieved he was alone again, or upset that he had _fallen for that._

Or confused as to why Joshua would pick him, of all people …


	2. of wings and things

**CHAPTER TWO**: of wings and things

The first day of holiday break hadn't gone as Neku expected. He woke up to an annoying ring tone that wasn't even his, but was blaring thunderously from his bureau. From his own cell phone, no doubt. Begrudgingly, Neku had flipped the device open, expecting to hear _someone_ ask for somebody, then he'd grumble and tell them it was the wrong number, and then go back to sleep. Instead, he found a text waiting for him. From the Composer of Shibuya, no less. It had no name, but the jargon used was unmistakable. Less than three, tildes, and the works. There wasn't anyone else that could possibly be that grating in a _text message_. After that rude awakening, Neku had gone downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, maybe visit Shiki, and then disdainfully head towards the Scramble and finally the sewers. The mere thought of his day destroyed his appetite. He opted only on some juice for breakfast before heading out.

At first, Neku was vehement about visiting his friend before anything else, but the weight of his cell phone in his pocket persuaded him otherwise. Shiki would understand, wouldn't she? That a power-hungry, psychotic Composer was taking him for hostage and that he'd be a few minutes late? Yes, that was certainly acceptable. Still, he felt bad, and decided upon sending her a quick text. ' I'll be about an hour late. Sorry' Because an hour was as long as he was going to allot to Joshua. Nothing more, and hopefully _a lot_ less.

The trek to the Shibuya River was anything but pleasant. The commotion around him—the city, the noise, the screams, the nasally voices—it was all too much. He hated traversing through this part of town, that busy, blood-stained Crossing. Because he had promised himself he'd return to this area as little as possible when he was alone. When he was with the others, it was fine, but when he was alone, the solitary feelings crept upon him. He could _almost hear_ the horrified cries of Players being erased. Of shoes stamping across the ground, irregularly, in response to the hoofs of inhuman Noise. He could almost feel the eyes of the dead transfixed on him, begging for a partner and release. He simply did not like it.

When Neku finally made it through the winding streets of Shibuya to the river, not only was he cold, but a bit out of it. His mind had wandered and his mood had become sour. Less than appreciable thoughts plagued through his consciousness. _Memories_. Memories of that _stupid Game_.

His eyes wandered slowly down the dark tunnel that lead into the river. His stomach accordingly churned, twisted, and knotted, and his mind began a bit displaced. Breathing was suddenly harder as he took a step inside. Something was most definitely off—he shouldn't be feeling this way naturally.

"Josh?"

Right, why was he bothering calling into the _sewer_ like that? How naïve could he get. With a sigh, he continued the torturous, damp trek inside.

**xxx**

"So glad you could make it, Neku."

Neku's gaze all but burned itself into the floor as he shifted into the Dead God's Pad. He hadn't been expecting the door to be already open, nor had he actually expected Joshua to be here. He figured he was going to be ditched, laughed at, and that would be that. That the whole 'Shibuya in a crisis!' was just a ploy to further embarrass him and show the world how gullible he could be. But when he saw Shibuya's Composer lounging on one of the sofas, with that disgruntled look on his face (it was really a pout), he knew it was no joke.

"All right, what's this about?"

"So pushy," Joshua hummed, eyes slipping shut.

Neku tossed Joshua a flat look, refusing to move away from the door. Just in case he needed to make a quick escape if Joshua decided to shoot him a third time. After all, it was within the realm of possibilities with this psycho.

"I'm listening."

Joshua cracked open an eye. He surveyed Neku cryptically, half expecting the ex-Player to bolt if he shot him _just_ the right look. When he remained inert, the Composer sighed. "Mm, all right then, sit down."

Plan thwarted.

"I'm fine."

"Do you really have to make everything difficult, Neku?" Joshua sighed dramatically, both eyes glued intensely to the boy.

"That's usually my line," Neku grumbled and disdainfully took a seat on the edge of the sofa across from Joshua. Like _hell_ was he going to sit near him. "All right, go on."

"Where to start, where to start~" Joshua lilted as his fingers strummed his chin.

As Joshua wasted time, Neku's gaze swept across the familiar lounge. Nothing had changed. The thought alone was a bit unnerving. Megumi had lived here, hadn't he? What belonged to him? Was anything in this room technically that man's _belongings_? And Neku had killed him. Technically _killed him_. His stomach churned and his hands suddenly became awfully interesting. This place was not doing anything in his quest for forgetting the Game.

"Ah yes, you killed my Conductor."

Was he _reading his mind_? Neku's gaze snapped up, helpless as a deer caught in the headlights. "You put a timer on him!" he growled in protest.

"Ah-ah-ah, but he failed because of you. You beat him, didn't you? You and your little …. Friends," Joshua trailed off, shrugged, as if not caring.

"Your point?"

"That's why I'm in this predicament. You see, I _could_ have chosen any other Reaper to fill the position until the Higher Plane was off my back, but as I've said, none were as qualified and _deserving_ as the temporary honour as you." There was evident malice in his voice. As if he resented the boy across the way for the trouble he had caused.

Neku sensed it, tensed, and then his gaze sharpened. "Are you _blaming_ me?! You're the one that shot me! You're the one that got me into this stupid mess and you're blaming _me_ for that stupid bet you and your Conductor made? Are you stupid?"

"I wouldn't insult someone who could very easily erase you with a flick of his wrist, Neku."

Neku glowered, slumped back against the couch, and just kept quiet.

"Better now?"

"No."

"Pity you~"

Neku scoffed as his eyebrows threaded together. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now? You know, the important stuff that'll keep my home from being _destroyed_?"

"Always ulterior motives with you~" Joshua teased and then lounged back further. "As I've said, the Higher Plane doesn't feel that Shibuya can run on merely a Composer. So I have a month to present them with a suitable Conductor. _Your_ job is to learn to play that role flawlessly."

"…All right, go on."

"Of course, you'll have to learn how to deal with Music and oversee a few games, but that really shouldn't be too difficult for such a _quick-learner_ like yourself." A wave of his hand.

Neku glared. "Games? No, no, no, Josh. I didn't agree to that."

"All you have to do is bark a few commands at the Reapers. Commands _I_ tell you. Your hands won't get dirty at all. That is, unless you're challenged by a Player who wants your position. Or even _my_ position for that fact. You are my temporary bodyguard."

Neku's eyebrow twitched some. "…Can you try not being an ass for just one minute?"

"Are you getting all of this, Neku? Or are you just trying to be cute?" A slight glare from the Composer's side. He wasn't amused.

"Be a figure-head for you, I get it. I'm just waiting for you to tell me something important," Neku recited and folded his arms to his chest.

"And~"

"And…?"

"And you'll be needing to fit the role."

"…What?"

"You need to look the part, Neku. Don't worry, it'll only be temporary." The dangerous glint in Joshua's eyes caused a chain reaction in Neku. The boy's muscles tensed and he found himself incapable of moving. Whether it was his own fear, or some Composer trick, he didn't really care to stick around and find out. Now if only he could actually move…

"Josh… What the hell are you talking about—"

"You're so dramatic," Joshua complained as he hoisted himself up from his seat. Small sparks of light trailed after the Composer as he padded over. Neku wasn't sure if it had been a trick of the light, or another Composer-perk he never knew about, and could have gladly went on living without ever finding out.

When Joshua's hand reached out to grab hold of Neku's chin, the ex-Player snapped back in his seat. "What—Don't touch me!" It was a pathetic growl that was more of a reflex than anything.

Joshua quirked a brow, towering over the seated boy with a look of annoyance. "Neku, if you're going to be a baby about this, you're just harming yourself."

Neku bit down on his bottom lip, not enthused. "Tell me what you're doing first." _Creep_, he added on in his head.

"Making you look like a convincing Conductor," Joshua lilted nonchalantly. His hand reached out and dusted over Neku's shoulder, fingertips barely grazing his shirt. He watched in a lack of amusement as Neku tensed. "It'll take longer if you don't relax~"

"How can I?" Neku grumbled and sucked in a deep breath. "Just do it already." He had things to do, places to be, and a night ahead of him where he could plot a loop-hole that would get him out of this entire mess.

"If you insist."

Neku wasn't sure how it happened, but the Composer's warm hands were suddenly on his back. No, they weren't just on his back, but _everywhere_ all at once on his back. Near his shoulder blades, near his lower back, along his sides. At first he had just shivered, but after a few seconds, a ripple of pain shot through his spine. Neku suppressed a surprised yelp and closed his eyes. His hands instinctively curled up. His fingertips dug into palms as he tried his best to focus on that and not the assault on his spine. The urge to keen over and spew out curses was growing, as well as the pain. IT wasn't long until he became acutely aware that Joshua's hands were no longer on him, and that whatever he was feeling was something entirely different.

Neku willed his eyes open, giving Joshua a pathetic, helpless stare. "What did you …?" His voice was coarse. Definitely not his own, he told himself. It was strained and a fraction deeper than usual. Was this how he had sounded when he died all those times?

"Lean forward," Joshua instructed with an icy demeanor.

"It fucking hurts—I can't," Neku said through ground teeth, gaze as sharp as the pain shooting through him.

"Lean forward, Neku." It wasn't a suggestion: it was an order.

Neku did as he was told and tipped himself forward, barely hanging onto the couch. The pain soon began to subside. But it was strange, though. He was leaning forward enough not to feel the back of the couch, and yet he was. He could distinctly feel the soft material. He could feel the grooves in it, and it made him shiver, as if he was listening to nails on a blackboard.

"Not bad," Joshua said, cutting through the silence. The Composer's violet eyes swept over the panting Neku, glued to the couch.

"What are you talking about, asshole?" Neku breathed, trying to catch his breath. "You could have just killed me with whatever you just did!..."

"Could I have?" Joshua giggled and then paid Neku's rambles no heed. Instead, he tipped his head to the side, still fascinated. "Stand up."

"I'm in _pain_, asshole!"

"Stand up, Neku."

There was that superior tone again. Neku growled under his breath and slowly got to his feet. His legs felt like jello and his back felt heavy. "I feel like crap…" he admitted, a wave of nausea assaulting his senses.

"As expected," Joshua said calmly, hands going into his pockets. There was a strange light in Joshua's eyes that matched the all-knowing smirk playing at his lips. "All Conductors say that when they first get their wings."

**xxx**

"Phones, you look upset. Vacation already draggin' you down?"

Neku stared blankly at the cup of coffee he had ordered. His back hurt, his mind ached, and his feet were killing him. He still had a good ten minutes until he needed to traverse to Shiki's house, but for now, he needed to clear his mind. He had thought coffee was a good idea, but one sip of it made his stomach churn.

"I'm fine…" Neku murmured.

He did not look fine at all. His face was a sickly pale white, his hands had taken to trembling lightly, and his eyes were blood-stained, as if he hadn't slept at all. After a moment or two passed, he ducked his head down into the valley his folded arms made. He looked as if he was going to take a nap right there on the counter.

"Uh… not to pry, kiddo, but what happened?"

Neku murmured something into his sleeve. No coherent words came from that, which left Mr. Hanekoma puzzling over the specifics.

"…Is this about J?"

"Good guess." Neku finally lifted his head from its cove and gave the man a weak stare. "He…" It was hard recounting everything on his own. "He made me his 'fake Conductor' to trick the Higher Plane or whatever," he explained, having to stop for a moment to keep his stomach from growling. He felt so sick and it just wasn't fair. "And he decided to not tell me I was going to feel like I was dying afterwards."

"Gave you your wings, huh?" Mr. H grinned knowingly, but the look faded when Neku coughed, face going impossibly paler.

"I should be _used_ to feeling like death by now," Neku said ironically under his breath and closed his eyes. "…Yeah, wings. Wasn't … expecting that at all."

"Taught you how to control them, too?"

Neku nodded dizzily. "I never said I wanted them."

"Jus' part of the job, Phones," Mr. H sighed and reached out to lightly pat Neku on the shoulder.

"This isn't fair," Neku decided, more so in a grumble. "I finally get my life back, things are going well, and then Josh has to show up and screw everything up. If I didn't care so much about Shibuya, I would have rejected him right to his prissy face."

Mr. Hanekoma couldn't resist a snort of laughter. "I'm glad ya did say yes, though."

"Yeah, yeah," Neku sighed and cradled his head against his palm. "I'm just a hero … or something."

"What else did J tell you?"

"…That's mostly it. He said I'd need to learn how to deal with Music or whatever, but he'd wait until I got used to the wings," Neku grumbled and kept his eyes shut. "I hate this. I really, really hate this."

"You should be honoured. Shibuya's Composer entrusting the city's well-being to you," Mr. H pointed out, watching Neku with a bit of sympathy. Joshua _could_ be manipulative, no doubt about it.

"For the second time," Neku corrected and wearily cracked open his left eye. "What if these stupid wings accidentally come out in the RG?"

"No one will be able to see them," Mr. H lectured. He sighed. "Don't move, Phones. I need to tell you a few things. You'd probably wanna stay seated."

Neku nodded. He figured he couldn't possibly hear anything else that could make him in any fouler of a mood. "All right, shoot."

"Your Wings are a mirror-image of your Imagination," Mr. Hanekoma began, a calm look on his face. "The stronger a Reaper is, the more complex their wings will be. Some just have plain straight lines, others have more intricate lattices. It all really depends."

"Uh-huh…"

"Conductor's, aside from their Composers, have the most detailed wing-structure. Because their imagination is high. J wouldn't have sought you out if he didn't think your wings would be convincing. I don't really like the idea of him trickin' the Higher Plane like this, but I suppose you were his best choice," Mr. Hanekoma mused.

"And if they figure out this is all just a joke? Just some stupid plan Josh made?" Neku sighed, tracing a line on the counter with his finger, trying to dispel the sick feeling that was constantly growing.

"…Eh…"

"What?"

"…You'll both be erased."

Neku's stomach dropped further, if at all possible. "He's risking my entire existence on this?!" he snapped, eyes wide and face the equivalent to a white sheet. "Can he be any _stupider_?"

"I guess he just trusts you."

"But that's _suicide_! That's --!" Neku began, but his tirade was cut off when the front door to the café was opened and then shut. The bell jingled and Neku instinctively shut up and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was.

Speak of the _devil_.

"J, good to see ya," Mr. Hanekoma greeted. "Come for a cup of joe? It's the houseblend today and –" He stopped when Joshua lifted his hand.

The Composer walked over to Neku and casually took a seat on the stool beside him. "Feeling better yet?" he hummed, not even bothering to look at Neku when he was speaking. Instead, he reached over and stole Neku's coffee and took a sip.

"That's mine!" Neku protested, but when he was ignored, he settled on glaring. "No, I'm not, _thanks_."

"What a shame," Joshua mused and took another sip of the coffee before looking to his Producer. "I assume you've been badmouthing me while I was away?" An infernal giggle followed that made Neku shiver.

"…Just talkin' to Phones about everything," Mr. Hanekoma explained and waved his hand in the air. "The kid's just a little frazzled." And sitting _right there_.

"He'll bounce back~" Joshua cooed and then finally regarded Neku with a smirk. "Won't you?"

"Screw you."

"See? He's feeling better already! He's such a quick learner," Joshua gushed, the sarcasm in his voice as venomous as any snake. "Let me see your phone."

"What? No." Neku folded his arms to his chest irritably. "I'm not giving you that. It's mine."

"Neku, let me see it," Joshua repeated, eyes narrowing.

"…This is gonna take awhile," Mr. Hanekoma sighed. "And here I thought Composer and Conductor were supposed to get along…"

Neku ignored the man in favor of glaring right back at his ex-partner. "I said no. You don't need it."

"_Neku_."

"You know what? If it'll make you shut up and leave me alone for a few minutes, fine." He shoved the phone at Joshua unceremoniously.

"Thank you," Joshua hummed and idly flipped it open. Neku tried not to watch, tried to feign indifference, but couldn't help but gawk at what Joshua was doing. After all, it was his phone and if Joshua did anything to mess _anything_ up, he would never hear the end of it. Never, ever.

"What are you doing?" Neku demanded.

After a few more seconds had passed, Joshua passed the phone back to Neku.

"What'd you do?"

A few more seconds passed. Joshua took a sip of coffee and Neku stared down at his phone quizzically. His back still hurt, but the feeling of sickness had miraculously left. At least Joshua was good for something: a distraction. When Neku was about to shove his phone back into his pocket, it vibrated.

"A text…?"

Neku opened it, and his stomach plummeted. On the screen was not only a message from Shiki, but what she had replied to.

'Wanna go to the movies tonight? My treat.'

Neku didn't even look at Shiki's reply. His stomach was too busy doing flip-flops to pay any attention to that. "Why did you send that?!" Neku hollered, looking to Joshua, face flushed and cheeks burning.

"I said I would help you win her over, didn't I?" Joshua questioned and tipped his head to the side. "Obviously a date was in order."

"You had no right…!"

"Boys," Mr. Hanekoma interrupted.

Neku sighed and looked back down at his phone. A warm rush of air passed over him when he noticed Shiki's response. 'Really?...Sure, I'd love to!' He blinked, a smile unable to suppress itself.

"And you can thank me anytime now, Neku."

Neku pointedly ignored Joshua. "I'm going outside to call her."

"Young love," Joshua sighed as Neku hurried off the stool and headed outside. More than likely to apologize for never showing up and to cement their plans. When Neku had left the café, Joshua's gaze traveled over to his Producer, who was grinning knowingly. "What?"

"That was real nice of you, J," Mr. H noted with a lecherous grin.

Joshua frowned. "It was part of the deal~ Not like I had any choice in the matter."

"Sure you didn't," the barista responded and smirked. "About Phones…"

"What about him?"

"You do realize he's not ready for what you did to him?"

"The date? I think he is. After all, his hormone level is rather high and," Joshua began with a snicker but stopped when Hanekoma's glare reached him. "_What_?"

"He's not fit for Conductor. His Imagination and Soul are great, but at this rate, you're going to have him erased. You shouldn't have given him his Wings for another few days."

"I don't have a few days," Joshua snapped and reached for the coffee again. "The Higher Plane is paying me a visit tomorrow night and if Neku doesn't have his Wings and know a bit about Music, they aren't going to believe he's a Conductor in training."

Mr. Hanekoma rolled his eyes. "If you hurt the kid, J…."

"Why would I do that?" Joshua's eyes sparkled deviously.

"…You're a mess."

"And your coffee is horrible."

Joshua hopped off the stool and headed for the door. "And for the record, I believe firmly that Neku is _more_ than qualified for the job." And with that he left.

Mr. Hanekoma sighed. Not because neither Neku or Joshua had remembered to paid him for the coffee, but because Joshua's zealous attitude was going to be the death of Shibuya yet.

"You're only saying that, J, because you _want_ to believe it."

**xxx**


End file.
